


She wasn't happy.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Electra - Giraudoux, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anger, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Electra - Freeform, Gen, Giraudoux's plays, Hatred, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Justice, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Murder Family, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Sacrifice, Truth, Unhappy Character, Unhappy Ending, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Electra, Giraudoux II, 8 and end of the play] : Drabble. “Electra sees this so powerful king begging her to let him another day, so he will have enough time to save the town. She could smile, be satisfied, or happy. She isn't.”





	She wasn't happy.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elle n'était pas heureuse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471671) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> Warnings : Canonical Character Death

 

 

Aegisthus is here, in front of her, just as Clytemnestra either, that's the way it goes,  this is what has to happen, this is how the story must end.

 

This is what she must do.

 

And she talks, she talks, she talks.

 

She accuses him.

 

She accuses _them_.

 

And she is right, because these people, even though they are her family (well, no, Clytemnestra only is, she is her mother, and this, it makes Electra sick, it makes her nauseous, almost more than all the rest), they are the culprits, the monsters, and even though Agamemnon is finally really far from the perfect image that Electra created in her mind in the past, it changes nothing.

 

They killed _him_.

 

They killed her father, they killed the king, they tried to fix another crime (poor Iphigenia's sacrifice, and Electra almost forgets it, that her father killed her sister, and that he may be as culprit as they are. But Agamemnon paid for this. Now, it's their turn.) by another.

 

And since that moment, lie rules in town, lie and injustice, and Electra is fed up with it, she is suffocating, she _wants_ this truth to appear in broad daylight.

 

And Aegisthus agrees with this, but unfortunately, it changes nothing, because he still wants to have a last moment, to save the town, the inhabitants, and if Electra wasn't that inflexible, maybe that she would accept it.

 

Electra sees this so powerful king begging her to let him another day, so he will have enough time to save the town. She could smile, be satisfied, or happy. She isn't.

 

She isn't very happy about it, at no moment, even if she is certain that she is doing the right choice, Electra perfectly knows that she is going to destroy everything. It's her choice, not the one of someone else, and for the first time since her father died, she has the feeling that this time, she has the power, _she_ is the one who has to choose.

 

It's about avenging a dead man, revealing a truth that had been hidden too many time.

 

Electra chooses truth and justice, and maybe that it's not the good moment, but it doesn't matter.

 

Corinthians are coming here, they are already there, and soon, they will kill everyone, and only another infamy would be needed so it would be stopped, but Electra _can't_ _accept_ _it_ , she refuses to accept again to keep quiet.

 

Maybe that she should wait, shut up, but it has been since a too long time that she is waiting for her revenge, she can't wait any more, what has to happen _must_ happen now.

 

She will condemn a town, _her_ town, and they will call her a criminal, and even though she is at peace with herself, even before the massacre began, there is a thing that doesn't change, and that will never change.

 

It doesn't make her happy.

 

The town will burn, people will die, and she will just have the justice, her conscience, and Orestes, and it's true, it's nothing in comparison to what will happen to her, and other will certainly say that she is wrong.

 

It may be true besides, but she doesn't doubt, she tries not to doubt, because if she does it, just for a second, then she won't be able to do it, and truth will die, and it will be too late.

 

And she refuses it.

 

It's the first time she can say no, she will certainly not deny herself from doing this.

 

Even if she has to destroy everything, no matter what.

 

The town will rebirth.

 

She believes it, she really tries to believe it, if not, it will signify that her acts will have no sense nor any importance, and this, she wouldn't be able to support it.

 

She acts as the one who as no regrets, while the town is dying, as she loses her brother, as all theses people who did nothing are dying, as finally, her mother and Aegisthus die too.

 

And maybe that it's not just a facade, and that she believes in her justice, this justice that consists in killing two murderers and to begin again the infernal cycle.

 

But there is a certain thing.

 

Yes, she regretted nothing.

 

But she wasn't happy either.

 

 


End file.
